Come Around
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Fifth Year of Hogwarts for Luna Lovegood was bound to be exciting, just as the year before, she didn't expect it to be much like this though. Sixth Year for Draco, he knew what he had to do but now there was something new :: By KagomeMiroku and GASPLudwig
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A/N: Luna's Point of View shall be written by KagomeMiroku, whereas Draco will be written by GASPLudwig. It's a joint project between the two of us, and we really hope you enjoy it. It's tons of fun to write xD

Luna's POV by KagomeMiroku 

* * *

Barefoot.

Squishing my toes along the dirt carpet, I enjoyed the way it felt. School had just begun, and already my shoes were missing. That was alright though, I much preferred to take a more... Natural feel to the ground. The teachers didn't like it much when I arrived to my classes in simply my grey, knee-high socks, but they did always find me quite eccentrice.

I didn't mind.

To everyone, students and teachers alike, I was "Looney" Lovegood. The occassional slip-ups came from the teachers, calling me such, but I tended to not really pay much attention to that. It didn't bother me, being "looney," and it was nice to know that those who didn't address me as such, did know my proper name. Perhaps I was a bit... Different than other students, but father encouraged my indiviuality. He was quite the eccentric man himself.

My hair was pulled out of the braid, and I let it fall down my back just as a gentle breeze picked up, blowing a wave of blond over my powder blue eyes. It blurred my vision for a few moments, but I needn't really see to truely see the area I was in. Surrounded by grass and trees, the little opening was almost a perfect circle; a bunch of thickly dressed trees around a grassy, dirt circle.

I liked it.

Flattening my school robes underneath me as I took a seat on the grass, I closed my eyes and let the gentle wind dance along my face. It was a beautiful day, and it would only be a moment before the baby thestrals came out to play. They were my reason to be spending my free time out of the castle, other than the fact that it was a lovely, September afternoon.-For the time being.

I placed my bag of raw meat down beside me and laid back against the fresh, green grass. In the distance, other students could be heard laughing and playing, but I much preferred to spend my time doing something enjoyable for myself. Being alone sometimes seemed to be the only time I could enjoy myself. Alone with creatures who couldn't quite verbally communicate with me, that is.

They didn't judge.

Sometimes I hung out with Ginny Weasley though. She was sweet, a redhead with freckles, much like her older brothers- Ronald, especially, I was quite fond of. Although, when I hung out with her, I did hear her catch herself when she went to say my name. Improperly, like most everyone else. Harry Potter though, he always called me right. He was nice to me, a bit weary it seemed, but still nice. He could see the thestrals as well, and there we had a bit of a common bond. Neville Longbottom and myself seemed to get on fairly well too though. He, like I, knew what it was like to be teased and tormented, although he seemed to take it more to heart than I did.

It didn't bother me that much.

Tiny, dark, skeleton-like heads popped out from behind the forest's veil. I smiled upon seeing them, the baby thestrals. Their wings flapped as they neared me, obviously hungry and able to smell the meat from my bag. Obliging to their wishes, after sitting back up, I opened the bag and took out a slab of raw meat, flinging it in their direction. Honestly, I wasn't at all certain as to what kind of meat I was feeding them, but the house elves were always so kind to me when I told them of what I was doing. They didn't judge me much either.

Watching as they devoured the mystery meat, I smiled. It was as though they hadn't eaten in ages, but I knew that wasn't the case. The older thestrals did their best to keep their young well nourished, father told me such when he first took me to see them. Of course, it seemed as though they were always ready for a good meal that I brought them; something I made my duty to do when I was at Hogwarts. Hagrid promised to keep up with my job while the school days were over.

"Such pleasant creatures."

I hummed as one nestled close by my side, finished with his share, and seemingly tired. I, in all honestly, was quite tired myself, but couldn't quite place why. Perhaps the begining of the school year simply had that affect on people, but still. My fingertips grazed the top of the little guy's head.

It didn't seem like the school year would run smoothely this year, but it never really did. I, for most of my Hogwarts experience, dodged all of the activity that seemed to happen around here, but last year I was involved in one of Harry Potter's and his friends' adventures. It was nice to be welcomed by them, and I had an odd feeling that this year wouldn't be much different. There was something strange, a feeling a I had, that things would change much this year at Hogwarts, but whatever it was I would be able to handle. I was sure of it.

Idly still petting one thestral's head, as another rests it's head on my lap, I looked off into deeper parts of the forest, wondering just how far I was seeing, and just how far it was possible to go. Did the forest run very deep?-or just mildly deep? Hm... I'm sure it possibly went on forever. Not everything had to have an end.

"Hm."

I hadn't expected to hear someone, people, come around this part of the woods; but voices and footsteps could be heard quite close by. I wondered just who they were, what they wanted, and I hoped they wouldn't break the solemnity of the place.

My toes dug back into the moist dirt, the palms of my hands resting against the grass as I kept myself propped up. Hopefully the baby trestrals wouldn't be sc-

I blinked. "Oh, where did they go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Luna's Point of View shall be written by KagomeMiroku, whereas Draco will be written by GASPLudwig. It's a joint project between the two of us, and we really hope you enjoy it. It's tons of fun to write xD

Draco's POV by GASPLudwig

* * *

It was one of those sunny, breezy, beautiful days. The ones where everyone would run outside because it was 'way to nice to be indoors.' One of those days where I, Draco Malfoy, refused to get out of bed. I seriously considered not going to any of my classes that day. But of course, the Slytherin's needed their oh-so handsome prince, and who was I to deny the people?

I groaned slightly as I pulled myself up, carelessly throwing on my school robes before gelling back my hair and looking myself in the mirror. Today is going to be one hell of a day.

"Did you see Loony this morning Draco? I swear, the girl gets more bonkers as the days go on." Blaise mocked lightly as we walked into potions class, and sure enough, there sat Loony Lovegood, sporting nothing on her feet but a pair of awfully grey, knee high socks. I think I might have sighed. Now she's just setting herself up to be humiliated.

I knew the other girls (the normal ones) must have hidden her shoes…once again. But of course, according to Loony, 'they just misplaced them, and it's all in good fun.' This girl was a serious loon. She earned her nickname more and more as the days went by.

When class was over, she immediately jumped up and made her way outside, carrying a small bag of raw meat with her. She seemed completely oblivious to the sniggers of everyone. I always wondered about Lovegood. I mean, how does she go day by day not caring what people thought of her. I couldn't imagine living like that. I guess I sort of…admired her…not that I would ever admit that, of course.

"…Coming Drakie?" I looked over to see Pansy standing by the door of the classroom, I nodded before following her out into the hall. I'll admit that Pansy is the face of annoying most of the time, but she wasn't that bad when she wasn't talking.

"Outside for a walk then?" Blaise asked casually, holding open the door. We followed willingly. And would you have guessed? No other then the loon herself, sitting on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, stroking the air and throwing giant chunks of meat out into the open space. This girl was absolutely bonkers!

Her head snapped in our direction as we got closer, her blue eyes held the same dreamy look they always did.

"Hello Everyone." She greeted our small group in her dreamy voice. She stood up gracefully.

"What the hell were you doing Lovegood?" Blaise sneered at her. She just kept on smiling that god awful smile that I'm sure everyone wanted to knock off her face.

"Feeding the thestrals. They're always quite hungry you know." She told us as she lightly walked behind us, toward the castle. "I'm sorry, but I must go now. I have DADA Class soon and it's going to rain." She told us before skipping off towards the castle. I glanced unwillingly up at the sky. The sun was still beaming brightly, and only a few clouds dared to invade the smooth blue surface that was the sky. I bet myself ten gallons it doesn't rain.

Sure enough, I owe myself ten gallons. Forty minutes later, we're all leaving DADA class, and complaining about the horrible weather. So Lovegood was right after all. Not that I care much…

That's when I realized I'd left my bag in the classroom. I quickly hurried back and grabbed it off the table, but before I could leave the now dark classroom, two bright blue eyes snapped open. I must of jumped ten feet in the air. I could of sworn I felt my head hit the ceiling. What the hell was the loon doing sitting in this class room all alone in the dark? I intended on finding out.

"Loony, what the hell are you doing in here!" I shouted, still slightly frazzled by her presence.

"Listening." She replied with a sigh, and in a slightly sing song voice.

"Listening to what?" I couldn't hear anything.

"The rain." Her answer was simple. Leave it to Loony Luna Lovegood to sit in a class room listening to 'the rain.' This girl was a serious disgrace to pure bloods everywhere, but she fit in perfectly with the whole RavenClaw concept.

I was about to leave when I noticed her slightly upset expression. What did Loony have to be upset about? Thinking she was upset about my presence, I quickly mocked her, hoping for a fight. I never could seem to get a fight out of the girl.

"What's wrong with _you_ Loony?" I put on my famous smirk, lets see how she answered that.

"It's just that the rain is washing away all of the daisies in the courtyard that I painted green earlier." She sighed, her voice completely calm. I think my mouth just dropped open…

"Why the hell would you do that!" I nearly shouted. She really was bonkers.

"The Nargles told me to." She said, her voice once again dream like as she grabbed her bag and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A/N: Luna's Point of View shall be written by KagomeMiroku, whereas Draco will be written by GASPLudwig. It's a joint project between the two of us, and we really hope you enjoy it. It's tons of fun to write xD

Luna's POV by KagomeMiroku

* * *

Not all people understood me, and Draco Malfoy definitly wouldn't be on the list of those who did. He was... Different, but not like me. Questioning as to I painted daisies green, why I was there...? Well, why was anyone there, really? To simply be, wasn't that the answer? It seemed as though Draco was far too normal, or whatever those conceived to be "normal," as to understand me and the way I was. Perhaps to understand most people, he was quite the predjudice.

Skipping through the halls in my knee-highs, I felt the remainder of dirt between my toes irritating my skin. Well, it would go away in time, most irritating things tended to, didn't they? That wasn't to say people irritated me, although it could be a tad disheartening when such people couldn't quite accept one so... "Looney," to make things simple. I smiled small before taking a seat on a window ledge, glancing at the rain. Here, I would be able to watch it undisturbed.

"I wonder why other's don't notice you." I spoke to the raindrops hitting against the window, smiling. "You're such a beautiful things, people do tend to skip over things that are quite beautiful. Not all can accept such things."

A small giggle escaped my lips as I pulled the grey wool from my feet right there in the hallway, removing any dirt remnants onto the floor. Of course people looked at me, whispering and tittering as they walked back, but I simply smiled and looked back out the window.

"I'm not really a fan of socks to be honest."

"Talking to yourself again, are you?"

Still smiling, I still looked out the window, not even having to look back to see who it was. His voice was so familiar, obviously. I had only spoken to him just a few minutes prior, anyhow. Draco stood behind me, arms folded, looking smug. I'm not sure why he looked such, but perhaps it was a permanent look glued to his face. As though he pulled the expression and someone slapped his back. Father said that was possible to happen.

"Do you enjoy the rain, Draco?" My fingertips traced along the raintrails, zig-zagging and moving towards the window ledge.

"Do you enjoy being a freak?"

I blinked. I heard that so many times from people, but I don't believe it was ever worded quite like that. Did I enjoy being a freak? Well I enjoyed being myself, to say the least. To be anyone else would be silly, you were who you made yourself out to be, and Professor Dumbledore told me that I was just fine the way I am. Sweet man that Dumbledore, I wonder why he's so absent lately.

"Hm..."

"Oi, Looney! Did your insane brain here me? I asked you a question." His tone was as though he was speaking down to me. Most older classmen did talk down to their younger peers but... Well I didn't much like this tone he held.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, a smile still grazing my lips. "What was the question again?"

He was irritated with me, just as I was irritated with the dirt between my toes, the dirt that clung to my socks for dear life, no matter how hard I tried to shake it off. Well, unneccesary dirt needed a home too, I suppose they could have my socks as their home. The Quibbler's latest issue did revolve around Wrackspurts, they tended to hide in dirt sometimes. Quite dangerous, but if they wished to live in my socks, then by all means my socks belonged to them. As I stated, I didn't much care for socks anyway.

Fingering my butterbeer cork necklace, I leaned my head back against the wall and watched the rain, feeling icey blue eyes stare hard at me. Odd enough, the stare gave me chills. I wasn't normally fearful of things, although I couldn't quite say this stare frightened me. It was strange, it was different, and I was unsure of whether I liked it or not.

He remained quiet. I wondered how long he could stay there and stare at me, and just why he was doing it. Of course, it wasn't unusual for people to stare at me. I seemed to be a great attraction at Hogwarts, although I was sure I would rather not. Perhaps my raddish earrings and lion's head did tend to cause some sort of commotion, but... The lion's head was only for special occassions, and my raddish earrings were... Well they just were, there wasn't really any other way to put that.

I hummed softly, watching the rain. My fingernails tapped lightly against the window as the rain dropped, perfectly in tune.

"You're hopeless."

He rolled his eyes and went to walk away, I watched him, calling out before he got to far, "You know, Draco. You're cute." And I smiled and walked off as well, skipping away completely barefoot to the Ravenclaw common room. I wasn't entirely sure why I said that, other than the fact that it was true. And all people deserved compliments every once in a while; even those who wouldn't dream of complimenting the complimentor ever in their lives.

As I walked towards the common room, I felt my cheeks grow warm and couldn't help but think I may have been coming down with something. I didn't feel sick, but that didn't explain why my cheeks were so warm so... Red.

I saw my reflection in a window on my way to the common room, noticing my cheeks had a rosey colour to them. How odd. I'd have to check the Quibbler for a remedy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A/N:Luna's Point of View shall be written by KagomeMiroku, whereas Draco will be written by GASPLudwig. It's a joint project between the two of us, and we really hope you enjoy it. It's tons of fun to write xD

Draco's POV by GASPLudwig

* * *

Cute? Did Lovegood just call me _cute_? Why the hell would she do that? What did she mean anyway?

"So...Loony Luna...called you...cute?" Blaised asked as we walked into the Slytherin common room, collapsing on the black leather couches that consumed the room.

"Yes. She. Called. Me. Cute." I emthasised each word, getting slightly aggrevated.

"How do you think it means?" Was the best thing he could come up with?

"I don't know. I was asking you."

Did she know what she was saying when she called me cute? Did she realize she was saying it? Was it a good thing? Was that her way of calling me a baby? Was that an insult? Holy crap, that was an insult! How dare that git insult me, Draco Malfoy, the dragon, the Slytherin prince!

Who did she think she was? I hopped off of the couch and made my way towards the door, ignoring the questions Blaise screamed after me.

I charged down the hallway in search for the loon, still slightly fuming. Thats when i spotted her. There she was, out by the black lake, her arms swinging rapidly above her head as if she was trying to scare something away. I walked up to her, stopping when i was just out of her arms reach.

"Lovegood!" I screeched, ducking as she swung her arms in my direction.

"Oh, hello Draco." She said, not bothering to stop waving her arms above her head.

"Listen Lovegood, I...well, you see...what...WILL YOU STOP THAT!" I yelled, earning silent glares from nearby students as i quickly became outraged.

"I'm sorry, but i can't. I need to warn the Flizwicks to stay away from the lake..." She told me, she lowered her voice before continuing, "The giant squid isn't too fond of them." Her whisper was barely audible and i wondered how i even managed to pick it up.

My mouth stood agap for a few moments as i watched while she frantically shook her arms above her head.

Thats when the wind blew the soft scent of peaches in my direction that could only be coming off of Luna Lovegood.

I have to admit, Loony wasn't that bad to look at sometimes. Her hair looked blonder in the sunlight, and her eyes were more vibrant when they locked with yours. She was actually quite...nice to look at? Is it possible that the loony Ravenclaw is actually...pretty? Is it okay to think that she is? Is she? I mean, she's not completely ugly...but is she beautiful? Well...yes. I was struck by the realization.

At that moment, I knew what she meant when she called me cute. It wasn't and insult, and she wasn't mocking me. She simply thought that I was cute. I knew this now, because i was thinking the same thing about her.

I couldn't stop thinking about Lovegood for the rest of the day. Everything about her seemed different then how I saw it this morning. SHe was no longer the crazed Ravenclaw, she was the misunderstood beauty. She was just so...right. I don't know what i would do if I saw her again. Would i tell her she was beautiful? No. Would I be nice to her?...I honestly don't know.

She was the kind of person that you admire from afar. The girl you could never get close with. She didn't need anyone, so she didn't have anyone. She was better off being independent. She was strong like that.

The only people I know that have actually held a conversation with the girl are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. And there was no way in hell i was asking them about this girl. That's another thing, she didn't seem to mind having friends in other houses. She was so kind to everybody, no matter who they were. So why would she want me? The guy that is mean to everyone. The guy that was mean to her all these years. Did she even care that i was mean to her? DOes she even...like me? I mean, I like her...I think...

Merlin, I hope she likes me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

A/N:Luna's Point of View shall be written by KagomeMiroku, whereas Draco will be written by GASPLudwig. It's a joint project between the two of us, and we really hope you enjoy it. It's tons of fun to write xD

Luna's POV by KagomeMiroku

* * *

It was odd, the many times I seemed to suddenly run into Draco Malfoy. At first, I thought nothing of it. I had know reason to really, but then I couldn't help but ponder with the thought longer and longer whenever the subject came to mind. I wondered if he was as frazzled as to me calling him cute, as I was.

I doubted it. Many people complimented Draco, mainly those from the Slytherin House, but... He did have many followers. It was odd to see him not surrounded by at least two other people, mainly the two bigger and bulkier boys who enjoyed tormenting me after meals sometimes. They... Weren't very nice, but their intentions must have had /some/ kindness behind them.

Walking the halls, classes, school grounds, over the next few days, I saw Draco more frequently. It was almost as though he was always there before, but now he stuck out more. I would always smile to him, but he never really returned the gesture, merely gave me this look. An odd look, if I did say so. Nothing like any other person every gave me... And I did always catch the looks I was given.

Hm, I wonder just what that look meant.

I'd find myself thinking about him, sitting by the fire in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Curled up in a midnight blue, comfortable chair, a book propped up on my lap, I wouldn't look at the book, per say, I wouldn't say it much mind, really. My mind would be stuck on Draco.

How peculiar.

On one Saturday afternoon, I roamed the grounds with Ginny for a while. She told me about how she was dating Dean Thomas, how much she really liked him. I was happy for her, she was such a sweet girl, a very nice friend. She deserved happiness. There, I listened as we walked along to the Quidditch Pitch, try-outs were coming up, and we were going to watch the other teams pick their players.

"I'll report to Harry just who we'll be up against." she said, her long, red hair billowing behind her as we entered the stadium.

Taking our seats in one of the high-up places, I could hardly make out the colours belonging to the Slytherin students down on the grass. Green and silver. Both of our Houses shared the common silver colour, although we had blue instead of green. I much preferred our combinations, honestly. But... Sometimes, green and silver did go nicely.

After checking the seats for anything mysterious, I sat down besides Ginny and waited for the Slytherins to begin try-outs. They all seemed to be conversing there down on the field, so I hummed and bobbed my head to my own music.

"Ugh, it's Malfoy."

I sat up straight, looking over onto the field to see, just barely, Draco Malfoy's blond hair. It seemed less tended to this day. Normally, the blond was gelled back, but today it just seemed to be a bit messy, as though he had just woken up from his slumber. That wouldn't shock me though, it was quite early in the morning.

Smiling a little, I looked back over to Ginny who was sticking her tongue out down at the team I stifled a giggle.

"They aren't that bad, you know." I told her fixing my scarf around my neck as a brisk wind took up. "A few weeks ago, Draco and I had a lovely conversation about rain."

Her face contorted slightly and she shook her head. "Draco?" She seemed incredulous that I would use his first name. "I doubt that Malfoy has lovely conversations with anyone, Luna. Harry even said that something suspicious was up with him this year. He overheard him saying something on the train ride up. That he might be a Death Eater."

A Death Eater? No, that wasn't true. Draco wouldn't do that. Of course, I didn't know that much about him though. You don't know, Luna, it could be true. It would be such a shame though.

Why I was suddenly sad, I didn't know. I normally didn't get sad, but something strange happened and... I was frowning. My eyes followed Draco on his broom as he practised for whatever position he was trying for. I didn't follow Quidditch religiously, but I did still have fun watching. Although, this try-out observing suddenly seemed less fun than I intended it to be.

Then, I couldn't blink. I caught eyes with Draco, watching him as he watched me. It was strange, to say the least. We simply stared until he got yelled at and flew away. I couldn't look away though, and I felt my cheeks grow warm once again.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I grabbed my bag and stood. "I'm sorry, Ginny." I apologised, trying to smile. "I forgot about an essay I need to start on. I will catch up with you later I hope."

Luna, what's wrong? Why are you suddenly so unhappy? Are you unhappy with yourself, or with what Ginny said? The fact that Draco was a Death Eater somehow devastated you, and you're not sure why. Why? If it was anyone else, another student, you're sure you'd feel the same, right Luna? Any other student..

But it wasn't any other student. It was Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, he was special.

"But I'm still unsure why..."

I walked along the rows of seats before finding the door to get back to the grounds, giving a final look over my shoulder, I caught his eyes once more. Those beautiful, grey-blue eyes.


End file.
